Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap
Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap (ホップ！ステップ！即死！シアワセダンスデストラップ Hoppu! Steppu! Sokushi! Shiawase Dansu Desutorappu) ist ein Song von Utata-P in Zusammenarbeit mit Tory Hitsuji und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Der Englische Titel lautet Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happiness Dance Deathtrap. Hintergrund Dies ist der sechste Song in Utata-P's Happiness Series. Die Fortsetzung von This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.. Dieser Song beschreibt eine bedrückende Gesellschaft, die alle tanzen, glücklich werden lässt, selbst wenn sie sterben. Dieses Lied hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Lyrics Japanisch= オープン・リバース　クイック・ターン ハピネス・ウォークス　スロー・スロー クローズ・フォワード　プログレッシブ ハピネス・インサイ　ロック・ザ・ボート 躊躇　途惑い　迷い　恐れ 恐怖　センリツ　戦（おのの）き　畏怖（いふ）スル 正解　失敗　デッド　アライブ シアワセリンク　ココロとカラダ ハイハーイ！幸せな皆さま！ようこそ！（ヨウコソ\！オイデヤス♪） ただでさえ幸せな皆様に、もっともーっと幸せになってもらいまーす！ ダンスダンスデストラップ！　1　2　3　ハイ！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！義務ですよ？ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ポーズを決めて！幸せでーす！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！義務ですよ？ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！幸せ過ぎてコワイワー 繋いだ手と手　二人で向かう 勇気を伝えてくれるアナタのコトバを信じて繋げる 背中を押されてココロ押される　息を合わせて 乗り越えて　迷いを捨て・・・次を踏み出せ！ オープン・リバース　クイック・ターン ハピネス・ウォークス　スロー・スロー クローズ・フォワード　プログレッシブ ハピネス・インサイ　ロック・ザ・ボート 躊躇　途惑い　迷い　恐れ 恐怖　センリツ　戦（おのの）き　畏怖（いふ）スル 正解　失敗　デッド　アライブ シアワセリンク　ココロとカラダ ハイハーイ！幸せな皆さまー！死にすぎー☆（やすらぎー♪） ただでさえ幸せな皆様を、もっともーっと・・・支えまーす。 ダンスダンスデストラップ！　1　2　3　ハイ！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！義務ですよ？ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ポーズを決めて！幸せでーす！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！義務ですよ？ はい即死！はい即死！ホップ！ステップ！はい即死！ はい即死！はい即死！正しく踊れないなら・・・○ね |-|Romaji= OOPUN RIBAASU KUIKKU TAAN HAPINESU UOOKUSU SUROO SUROO KUROOZU FOWAADO PUROGURESSHIBU HAPINESU INSAI ROKKU ZA BOOTO chuucho tomadoi mayoi osore kyoufu SENRITSU ononoki ifu SURU seikai shippai DEDDO ARAIBU SHIAWASE RINKU KOKORO to KARADA HAIHA~I! shiawase na minasama! youkoso! (YOUKOSO! OIDEYASU��) tadadesae shiawase na minasama ni, motto mo~tto shiawase ni natte moraima~su! DANSU DANSU DESU TORAPPU! 1 2 3 HAI! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! gimu desu yo? hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! POOZU wo kimete! shiawase de~su! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! gimu desu yo? hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! shiawase sugite KOWAI WA~ tsunaida te to te futari de mukau yuuki wo tsutaete kureru ANATA no KOTOBA wo shinjite tsunageru senaka wo osarete KOKORO osareru iki wo owasete norikoete mayoi wo sute... tsugi wo fumidase! OOPUN RIBAASU KUIKKU TAAN HAPINESU UOOKUSU SUROO SUROO KUROOZU FOWAADO PUROGURESSHIBU HAPINESU INSAI ROKKU ZA BOOTO chuucho tomadoi mayoi osore kyoufu SENRITSU ononoki ifu SURU seikai shippai DEDDO ARAIBU SHIAWASE RINKU KOKORO to KARADA HAIHA~I! shiawase na minasama~! shinisugi~�� (yasuragi~��) tadadesae shiawase na minasama wo, motto mo~tto... sasaemasu. DANSU DANSU DESU TORAPPU! 1 2 3 HAI! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! gimu desu yo? hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! POOZU wo kimete! shiawase de~su! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! gimu desu yo? hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! hai sokushi! masashiku odorenai nara... shi ne |-|Englisch= Open, Reverse, Kick, Turn Happiness Walks slow, slow Close, foreward, Progressive Happiness Inside rock the boat Indecision, Confusion, Hesitation, Fear Terror, Trembling, Shaking, Dread Right, Wrong, Dead, Alive Happiness Link, Heart & Body Alrighty then! To all you happy people! Welcome! Welcome! Glad ya came! Even at the best of times, all of you happy people, There’s simply no other choice, I’ll have you become happier, and happier! Hop! Step! Instant Dead! A Happiness Dance Death-Trap. 1, 2, 3, yes! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. It’s your duty, right? Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Make the Pose! It’s Pure Happiness! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. It’s your duty, right? Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Everyone’s so happy, It’s Scary! Hands holding one another, facing it together Those words of yours which give me courage, I’ll believe in them and tie myself to them A sense of having my back and heart pushed forward, matching our breathing Overcome it! Cast away that hesitation! Take that next step forward! Open, Reverse, Kick, Turn Happiness Walks slow, slow Close, foreward, Progressive Happiness Inside rock the boat Indecision, Confusion, Hesitation, Fear Terror, Trembling, Shaking, Dread Right, Wrong, Dead, Alive Happiness Link, Heart & Body Alrighty then! To all you happy people! You’re dying soooo much! Completely at ease~ Even at the best of times, all of you happy people. More and more! ...I’ll continue to support you. Hop! Step! Instant Dead! A Happiness Dance Death-Trap. 1, 2, 3, yes! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. It’s your duty, right? Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Make the Pose! It’s Pure Happiness! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. It’s your duty, right? hai sokushi! hai sokushi! HOPPU! SUTEPPU! hai sokushi! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! Hop, Step. Alright, Instant Death! Alright, Instant Death! Alright, instant Death! If you don’t dance properly, die |-|Deutsch= Open, Reverse, Kick, Turn Happiness Walks slow, slow Close, foreward, Progressive Happiness Inside rock the boat Unentschlossenheit, Verwirrung, Zögern, Angst Terror, Spannung, Zittern, Tod Richtig, Falsch, Dead, Alive Glückslink, Herz und Körper Hallöle! An alle naiven unter euch, wilkommen! (Schön, dass ihr gekommen seit~) Sogar in guten Zeiten naiv. Dann könnt ihr hier nur glücklich und glücklicher werden Hop Step Death Trip, 1, 2, 3, los geht's! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Macht Spaß, nicht wahr? Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sowas nennt man Spaß! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Macht Spaß, nicht wahr? Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Ich hab Angst! Hand in Hand, zusammen sein Ich glaube an euch, und halte mich zurück Ein Gefühl von ganzem Herzen Überwindet euch! Ihr müsst nicht zögern! Weiter geht's! Open, Reverse, Kick, Turn Happiness Walks slow, slow Close, foreward, Progressive Happiness Inside rock the boat Unentschlossenheit, Verwirrung, Zögern, Angst Terror, Spannung, Zittern, Tod Richtig, Falsch, Dead, Alive Glückslink, Herz und Körper Hallöle, ihr naiven! Ihr verreckt ja schon! (das war einfach~) Sogar in den guten Zeiten seit ihr naiv! Ich werde euch begleiten... 1, 2, 3, los geht's! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Macht Spaß, nicht wahr? Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Jetzt die Pose! Sowas nennt man Spaß! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Macht Spaß, nicht wahr? Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Sofort tot! Hop! Step! Wenn ihr nicht gut genug seit war's das mit euch! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Utata-P Kategorie:Happiness Series